


Black and White~ Narry Storan

by Itzcharena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry Styles, Famous Niall Horan, Harry Styles Loves Niall Horan, M/M, Niall Horan Loves Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles Fluff, One Direction Hiatus, POV Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzcharena/pseuds/Itzcharena
Summary: Narry StoranI see us in black and white, Crystal clear on a star lit night, in all your gorgeous colorsI promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life.Or the Story of black and White
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Black and White~ Narry Storan

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to say that am trying to write in English. So maybe there are some mistakes, please correct me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my story, I worked really hard.
> 
> Wattpad: StylesCS

Pov. Niall

I sit in Harry's living room. We are sitting on the couch with, a movie playing on the television and snacks on the table. I lie with my back on the couch and Harry is on his side against the couch, his head is on my chest, and our legs are intertwined. I stroke Harry's hair and smile. I heard Harry laugh as he watches the movie and takes a sip of his wine, his second of the evening.

"What is the movie about?"

I look at Harry, who looks up and he smiles then pressed his head against my neck. I feel him placing soft kisses against my neck and I smile, leaning my head against his.

"You're watching me and not the movie on the television"

I feel my cheeks getting red. "I'm a little distracted" I say

"And that's why you stare at me all the time" Harry says and smiles softly.

"You are much nicer than that movie" I say as I stroke his bottom lip. The corners of his mouth rise up.

"I love you" he says and I smile again.

"And I love you" I tell him, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Still doesn't really feel like we're in a relationship, even though we've been together for 7 almost 8 years now" says Harry and I nod. I understood what he means.

We met at xfactor, when we were placed in a band. From the beginning of 2012 Harry and I started dating. I really liked him for a long time, Even when we were in xfactor already. But neither of us dared to say anything, until Liam helped me find out if Harry liked me too. And Harry liked me! I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life when I heard that. After three weeks of worrying and building courage, I asked Harry out on a date. Then many subsequent dates followed, and after half a year of dating, I asked him to be my boyfriend. That's now over 8 years ago, and it is the best 8 years that could've wished.

In 2015 we went on a hiatus with One Direction, since then all four of us have been pursuing our solo careers. For the last year Harry and I have finally been out. Our own labels allowed us and we did it, even though we got into trouble with modest!, it didn't matter anymore. The fans were so happy for us and we received mostly positive messages.

Harry is on his tour 'Love on tour' and in a few weeks my tour will start with my new album that's not released yet. But it is not completely finished, there is a song in my head, only I cannot get it on paper which is frustrating.

"Remember when we were together for 5 years" Harry asked

I started to laugh "oh my god, Louis and Liam planned everything so well and nicely" I said

"Louis was so disappointed" said Harry.

Louis and Liam arranged a romantic date for our 5 years. We would take a boat trip in the afternoon and as a surprise, they had prepared a picnic with all kinds of snacks that Harry and I like and then we went out for dinner in the evening. But eventually they were told that the restaurant had caught fire and our hotel room was surrounded by fans and we weren't allowed out all day.  
Louis was so angry with our security, and he was disappointed since he couldn't give us a nice day. It ended well for Harry and me. We had a hot bath, with tasty snacks and we had set up NoteBook on the laptop. I had Harry in my arms all evening, and that was enough.

"Our first date, I would never forget" I said and Harry nodded

"I was so nervous while I was with you. I was afraid you would realize you wouldn't like me after that first date" Harry laughs softly.

I took a hold of his face and kiss his lips. "I just fell for you more" I says and he smiles.

Flashback:  
It was February 14, 2012, Valentine's Day. And the first time Harry and I have a date. I had a bunch of flowers in my hands and I rang the bell. Soon the door opened and I smiled when I saw him, he looked beautiful.  
"These are for you" I said.

He took the flowers with a smile and he smelled them, a blush came on his cheeks "thank you Niall" he said and put the flowers in the vase with other flowers in the hallway.

"When I get home I'll put them in another vase, I don't want them to die" Harry said as he turned back to me.

I reached out and he took it and I intertwined our fingers.

We arrived at the restaurant I had reserved, the staff took our coats and we walked over to the table in the back. I sat down and looked at Harry looking outside and around the restaurant .

"it's beautiful here" said Harry and I nod.

"that's why I chose this restaurant" I said.

Harry took my hand and I gave him a smile . Even though it was Harry, I was nervous. What if I make myself ridiculous ? What if Harry actually doesn't like me at all? I shook my thoughts away as I looked at Harry, he had a smile on his face, his green eyes twinkled and we held hands.

It couldn't be better at this point.

It couldn't have gone better than this, we both loosened up and we joked, told stories and I learned so many new things about Harry.  
I grabbed his coat and held it up, Harry smiled at me and put his arms through the sleeves. When I had put on my coat I took his hand again and we walked outside, meanwhile it had become dark, I looked at the stars that were in the sky and looked at the boy next to me.

"Are you down for a walk, I feel like it?" I asked and Harry nodded.

"gladly" I heard Harry mutter and we walked towards a park that was farther up.

We arrived at a fountain and I ran my hand through the water .

"See how many wishes have been made" said Harry

I looked at all the coins in the fountain. "Do you believe in that? That if you throw a coin in it your wish comes true? " I asked and Harry nodded .

"As a child I threw a coin in a fountain a few times, I always felt that it gave me happiness when I needed it" said Harry.

We sat on the edge of the fountain and Harry's hand went through the water "and you?" He asked.

I shrugged "I never really tried" I said and Harry looked at me

"You didn't?" He asked and I shook my head.

Harry put his hand in his jacket pocket and then took out two coins.

"Here, close your eyes and make a wish, then throw it in the water" says Harry.

I took the coin out of his hand and closed my eyes, I took a good hold of the coin in my hand. I said the words in my head and then threw the coin into the water. I opened my eyes and looked at Harry who opened his eyes at the same moment and I took his hand. "

What did you wish?" I asked, stroking his knuckles with my thumb.

"Don't tell that, it will bring bad luck" said Harry and I nodded

"I forgot about that part" I said and laughed softly.

When we got back at Harry's house, we got out of the car and stood at his front door.  
Harry looked through his small bag for his keys.

"I can't find them," Harry muttered .

I stood across from him and helped him looking in the pockets of the bag. I looked up and stared at Harry's face, he was busy looking for his keys.

"I got it-"

His face was close to mine, and without thinking twice I pressed my lips to his.

I put my arm around his waist and pressed his waist against mine, his lips felt soft over mine, it felt like I thought it would be. We let go of the kiss and our foreheads kept leaning against each other and a big smile was on both of our faces.

"I couldn't resist" I said and Harry chuckled and pressed another soft kiss to my lips.

"Thank you for this evening" said Harry and I smiled

"I am glad you liked it, I had a nice evening too" I said and he smiled.

I didn't want to turn around, I didn't want this night to end.

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked and reached out his hand to me and I took his hand.

(End Flashback)

"Do you remember our first vacation together?" I asked.

"We had a very nice room, with a private pool and hot tub. It was just the two of us" Harry said and I smiled

"And the hot air balloon flight" I said.

Harry looked up, there was a big smile on his face and I stroked his cheek.

"It was the first time we said we loved each other" I said

He smiled and nodded. A pink blush colored his cheeks and I pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I thought I couldn't love you more, I was wrong" said Harry

I bit my lip to avoid a big smile. But that failed. The corners of my mouth went up too much and I couldn't resist it. What this boy does to me.

"Niall?" Harry asked after a while.

"Hmm?" I asked and he looked up again.

"When did you first know ..... that you loved me?" Harry asked.

I looked into his green eyes "I've always known" I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm at the jeweler, looking around at the wedding rings and feel a smile cross my face. Yesterday everything just became clearer to me, clear that I want to share my life with Harry, I want to grow old and wrinkled with him.

Yesterday, watching Harry perform from the side of the stage, I fell in love with him again, it was such a weird feeling.  
After waking from a dream of Harry last night, I was certain I wanted to do this. I saw us standing there, me in my black suit and Harry walking towards me, to down the aisle where I was waiting for him, in his white suit.

I saw a beautiful ring with 5 small diamond stones in it. I know instantly this is the ring I can see it on his finger and I'm sure he will like it.

I know instantly this is the ring I can see it on his finger and I'm sure he will like it.

"Can I help you?"

I look up at the female voice and smile at her.

"Yes I'm looking for an engagement ring" I say

"Oh and who is the lucky lady?" She asked.

A nervous laugh comes from my mouth.

"It's a man" I say and she put her hand over her mouth

"Oh my, I'm so sorry darling, who's the lucky man" she asks and I give her a smile.

"It's okay" I say

"How long have you been together?" She asks and I looked at the ring again.

"8 years" I say

"Beautiful, congratulations in advance. Do you have your eye on a ring?" She asks and I nod.

"This one" I say and point to the ring.

She smiles "very nice choice" she says

"Do you have his ring size?" She asked.

I give her the ring in my bag

"I didn't know, so I brought one of his rings" I say and give it to her.

"Good, I'm going to prepare it for you, do you want something to drink?" She asked

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you so much "I say

She grabs a glass and pours cold water in it.

"Here you go, you can have a seat and I'll come back to you soon "she says and walks away.

She comes back with a box in her hands and I take it from her.

"Thank you" I say and she gives me a warm smile.

"Good luck" she said and I give her a smile before I walk out of the store.

Liam and Louis are coming to Harry's show tonight, I am so happy to see them again after a long time! I stored the box in my backpack, I have to make sure that Harry does not touch that bag. I have no idea where I am going to hide the box at home, but it must be well hidden somewhere, since Harry sometimes starts cleaning everything in the house, and I never know when that mood will hit him.

I want to tell Louis and Liam what I'm up to, maybe this is a stupid idea of mine? No .... Yes ..... I don't know. I love Harry, and the whole world should know that even more than they already do. It feels good to think about making this official, husband and husband.  
I really like the idea of Harry being my husband.  
I have a guitar in my hands and my finger start to move over the strings, This melody has been in my head for a few days and I can't get it out. I already have small pieces of lyrics. In my dream, I sang it for him and I really want to finish that song, because I want to do it like in my dream. It must have been a sign for something.

''Crystal clear on a star lit night, In all your gorgeous colors, I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life '' the lyrics comes out softly.

I'm startled by Louis's voice '' New song Neil? '' he asks and I look at him.

''Maybe'' I said smiling and putting the guitar on the stand.

I give Louis a hug and we sit down on the couch.

''It sounds good'' he says

''It's been in my head for days, I'll tell you about it later" I say softly as Harry and Liam enter the room, Louis gives me a look and I ignore it and say Hi to Liam.

Harry puts his legs over mine and I put my arm around his waist "Ready for the show?" I asked.

Harry nods and puts his head on my shoulder "What were you guys talking about? It went silent when we came in'' asks Harry.

I look at Louis ''Nothing important'' I say and Harry nods.

''So, how are the kids '' asks Harry and looked at Liam and Louis.

'' Freddie is on holiday now with Bri's family, last week he was with me all week, miss that little one'' says Louis and I give him a smile.

"Bear is gets bigger every time I see him, he's growing up so fast '' says Liam

'Do you have a picture?' asks Harry

Liam nods and takes his phone, quickly holding it to Harry who gets a big smile on his face.

'Aw, so big already'' says Harry and I look at his sparkling eyes.

I rub his leg and Harry looks at me and smiles, Harry returns the phone to Liam and takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. I put our hands to my mouth and press a kiss on the back of Harry's hand and he smiles at me.

"Do you know the outfit you are going to wear?" I asks and he nods.

"The pink suit" said Harry

"Your ass looks good in that one" I mumble

And soon I hear Liam and Louis laughing and Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Fucking hell Horan" laughs Louis

I press a kiss on Harry's forehead and laugh softly as Harry slaps my chest.

"I hate you" says Harry and I look into his eyes

"I hate you too" I say and press a quick kiss on his lips and Harry smiles and put his head on my chest.

Harry goes to the dressing room and Liam walks with him.

"So tell me" says Louis.

I go to my backpack and take the box out, walk back to the couch and sit down again.

"The last few days I had this strange feeling" I say

"What feeling?" Louis asks

"That I fall for Harry over and over again, and then I had a dream" I say looking at the box that is in my squeezed hand.

"And then I kept having this melody in my head that appeared in my dream"

"What kind of dream?" Louis asks, frowning.

I open my hand and reveal the black box and Louis's eyes widened.

"Mate" he says softly and I smile.

"I'm sure he's the one for me" I say and Louis smiles wide and hugs me.

"Congratulations" says Louis and I laugh

"He hasn't even said yes yet" I say and Louis looks at me

"Harry loves you Niall, I'm sure he is going to says yes. I haven't seen you two happier after you got into a relationship, and that's been 8 years" says Louis and I smile

"In my dream I saw him walking down the aisle, where I stood and the next day I was in the jewelry store" I say

"It is about time man" laughs Louis and I look at the box in my hand.

"We never really talk about getting married, maybe he doesn't even want to be married'' I say

''Niall, you really shouldn't worry, Harry is going to love this, really. What you have to worry about, is that you are going to write that song as best you can mate, this is not a song that you are going to forget '' says Louis and I nod.

"Can I hear it?" Louis asks and I shake my head

"I want Harry to be the first one to hear it" I say

"Understandable" says Louis

"How do you want to do it?" he asks

"I'm going to perform at IHeart festival in a few weeks, before the release of my album. I'm going to play three songs there and then I want to do this, since the song is also on my album, I think. I'm not sure about that yet'' I say

''When is that? I will come too, want to see this, mate'' says Louis and I smile

''I really need you that day tho'' I laugh softly

''It will be fine, really'' Louis said and I give him a smile.

''I still have to ask Anne for permission'' I say

''The scariest part'' says Louis and I nod

''It feels like I want to take Harry from her, that's what Greg said when he did it. But I want her permission to do this, maybe she thinks I'm not the right person for Harry ... It's just important for me to know she's okay with it'' I say and looked at my fingers on my lap.

"That will be fine too, Anne loves you" says Louis.

"We're going to see her in a few days and then I'm going to ask her" I say

"Good luck with that" says Louis, I bit at my lip and put the ring back in my backpack.

"Niall!" I was awake now and look at Harry who is storming into the room. I rub my eyes and pick up my phone, it's been an hour already?

"Oh, I didn't know you were sleeping, sorry baby" says Harry

I open my arms and lay back on the couch. Harry smiles and lays down between my legs and I run my hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter" I say and he presses a kiss on my cheek.

"Haz" I say and he looks at me and I smiled and rub his cheek

"I love you" I say and his eyes twinkle

"And I love you" he says

"You sure?" I ask and laugh as Harry glares at me and slaps my arm.

''What do you mean with you sure, Horan'' he says.

I put my arms around his neck and press his head to my chest and press kisses into his hair.

'I know you love me' I say and Harry looks up

"The rest of my life" I say, looking at his lips as he bit them. I run my thumb over his bottom lip and I press my lips to his.

"I love you, so much" I hear Harry mumbling between our kisses.

I press him closer to me and run my hand through his hair

''I have a show later, hands off my hair Niall'' says Harry

I grin and let my hands slide from his shoulder to his arms, and then grab his waist.

"Niall" murmurs Harry softly

I let go of the kiss and open my eyes, his face is still close to mine and I feel his breath pass my lips. His eyes look into mine and he rubs his nose against mine and I smile and press our lips together, his hands running through my hair and my hands sliding down, more and more until I grab his ass.

I was too much into the kiss that I didn't hear the door open, but Louis's scream made me let go of Harry, and watch Louis and Liam standing by the door.

''Fucking hell, horny fuckers'' says Louis and I hear Harry laugh. He gets off me, after leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"I thought you were outside" says Harry

"We were yes" laughs Liam

I run a hand through my hair to get it back in shape, I look at Harry who is smiling next to me and sits down on my lap, he runs a hand through my hair a couple of times.

"That's better" said Harry and puts an arm around my neck, leaning his head against mine.

"ready for the show H?" asks Liam who sits down

"Almost, just put on that suit and then we can go" says Harry

"Yes and your make-up and your hair can be done again" Louis says, and I give him a look causing him to laugh.

Liam and Harry are gone again and I am playing fifa with Louis.

''Every time I see you two, you look even happier than before'' says Louis

''I hope so, he makes me really happy'' I said and looks at the door when it opens.

''Ni, look who is here'' said Harry and soon Anne comes out

''Oh, that will be faster than a few days'' I hear Louis mumble.

I give him a soft slap on his chest and I get up and walk to Anne ''Anne, hello'' I say and give her a hug.

''I wasn't expecting you'' I say and give her a smile

''I wanted to surprise Harry, missed my baby'' Anne says and pinches Harry's cheeks causing him to moan, but I sees the smile he tries to stop

''Hello I'm here too'' I hear Gemma say and I smile and hug her

''The better Styles" I say and Gemma laughs

"hey" says Harry and I give him a wink.

Harry starts his show, I am standing next to Anne backstage and I feel nervous, I want to tell her but I don't know how, I can't say 'hey Anne, I love Harry very much and I want to marry him.' No that is not possible. I don't know how to start this, I think I still have a few days to think about it, actually I can do that, but the sooner the better right?

A sigh leaves my lips and I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look at Anne who looks at me concerned.

''Are you okay Niall, you seem so tense and I can almost hear you think'' says Anne and I make eye contact with Louis who nod to me with a look that says you can do this.

"Yes, uhm Anne, could I talk to you, alone?" I ask

"Sure darling, come let's go to the dressing room" says Anne and we walk away, I watch Louis who gives me a thumbs up and I turn around.

We go in the dressing room and sit down on the couch, I clasp my fingers together and Look at Anne. "There is something I would like to ask you?" I say

"Calm down Niall, you can always talk to me, you know that'' says Anne and she takes my hands and I looked at her.

I take a deep breath and look at the bag in the corner.

''So I want to ask you something, or get permission for it'' I say and Anne looks at me quizzically, but after that, she seems to understand where this conversation is going.

"I love Harry Anne, I hope you know that" a nervous laugh comes from my mouth

"Okay, I've had this in my head for a while now, and every day I know more and more that I am sure.....'' I say softly

''Just tell me, Niall'' Anne says in her soft voice.

''Okay .... Anne, I ask your permission, to marry Harry '' I say

A smile comes on her face. She let's go of my hands and hugs me.

"Oh Niall" I hear her say.

I close my eyes, and open them again when she let's go of me. She puts a hand on my cheek and I look at her smile. "Of course you can marry my son" she says and I smile and a nervous laugh came out of my mouth.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" I say and she takes my hand again.

"Harry is lucky with you, and I'm so glad Harry found you, I see how happy you make him. and how happy Harry makes you Niall. So of course you have my permission, I'm so happy Niall, I can't believe it'' says Anne and I see a tear running down her cheek.

She gently wipes it away ''Sorry, the emotions'' she says smiling and I laughed with her

"Thank you, thank you for making Harry so happy Niall, I've never said that to you, but since you been together I've seen Harry shine again" she takes a deep breath and looks at me again.

"And of course you've had ups and downs, but each time you got back together, and that's true love Niall, you can't live without each other and I see that with everything you do together. You made my little boy happy again, after all the fights he had with himself and you helped him with everything, you were there for him when I couldn't''

Tears occasionally run from her eyes down to her cheeks and I almost cry with her

''Of course I would help him, I did it with love, really. I really love him, I always have and always will'' I say and she smiles at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today is the day!

Tonight I'm going to perform at Iheart festival.

Tonight I'm going to propose to Harry!

I change into my clothes and hug my parents who just came in.

''ready for it?'' Asks my dad and I shake my head

''I'm nervous'' I say

''And that's okay, it's going to be okay Niall, really, you make each other happy'' says mom and squeezes my hands gently.

''We are proud of you Niall'' says mom and I smile

''I hope so'' I say

''Of course Niall, you found the boy you love, the boy who you know for sure that you want to share your life with'' says dad

''And that's a beautiful thing Niall'' says mom

"Nobody makes me as happy as Harry does" I say and my parents give me a big smile.

"Today is the day, man" says Liam who puts an arm around my shoulders, I look in the mirror, at the suit I am wearing.

"Does this look okay?" I ask

"You look good Niall" says Louis and I take a deep breath

"One hour" I say

"You can do this" says Liam

"I can do this" I say to encourage myself

"Where's Haz ? " I ask

"Anne arrived, he is fetching her" Louis says and I nod and pick up the box and smiled.

I put the box in my inside pocket of my suit.

"Fans know we're here" says Liam who is on his phone

"Expected, they know everything" laughs Louis

"Nialler" I look up at the door and smile at Gemma and hug her.

"Hello Gem" I say and then hug Anne standing next to her

"Ready?" She whisperes in my ear

"Yes and no" I whisper back and then let go of her.

"How was the flight?" I ask

"Good, nice and quiet" says Gemma and then looked around

"Where is that little brother of mine? He was behind me like a minute ago?" Gemma asked

"Maybe to the bathroom or something?" Louis says

"I'll go and have a look" I say and walk past Anne and Gemma.

"Hey, there you are" I say when I see Harry talking to a girl.

"Hey Ni" he says and I take his hand

"Gem is looking for you" I say

"Oh, yes sorry I saw Mabel and wanted to say hi" Harry says and I give Mabel a smile

"You were great" I say and she smiles

"Thank you, good luck for your show" says Mabel

"Thank you, it will be fine" I say and Mabel waves goodbye to Harry and then hurries to catch up with her band.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks

I can feel the panic flood my veins, does he know? "nervous? Why would I be nervous? Nervous about what?" My voice is trembling and you can hear the panic.

"Hey, calm down, what's going on" he grabs my shoulders

"I understand that you're nervous, you are going to sing new songs from your new album, that is always a bit scary. You want people to like them, because you worked on it for so long. But Ni, believe me, your album is great and I'm sure people are gonna love it. You're gonna sound great, I'm sure and I'm the only one who's heard some songs, so I'm the only one that's gonna sing along so loud so you'll hear me and know your songs are amazing" says Harry.

I couldn't get the smile off my face "You're too sweet Harry, I needed that" my hand is on his cheek and I press a kiss on his lips.

"I know" he chuckles and I squeeze his right side gently and he ducks away laughing.

"Can I do your hair?" Harry asks and takes my hand

"If it's alright with the stylist, then I think it's fine" I say and laugh when I hear a soft 'Yeey' come out of his mouth and he drags me into the room.

And now I am sitting here, Harry is sitting on my lap, legs on either side of my thighs. His tongue is slightly peeks through his lips, which he always does when he is focused. His hands comb through my hair with the gel and now and then hairspray.

"And ready" he says and I look past him in the mirror

"Thank you babe" I say and press a kiss on his cheek

"Well done Harry" encourages the stylist and Harry smiles, I put my arms around his waist.

"Are you calmer again?" He asks and I nod

"Because of you" I say and Harry smiles and put his head on top of mine. I smile on his chest.

"Niall Horan in 15 minutes" I hear and Harry looks at me

"We have to go" I say and Harry nods.

He gets off my lap and takes my hand as we walk away, I see Louis and Liam already standing side of stage and we walk towards them.

"looking good Neil" encourages Louis.

He reaches out his hand to touch my hair but Harry slaps his hand away "No, that took me too long to get it that way" says Harry and Louis laughs

"Were you really busy or were there a few make out breaks" asks Louis

"There weren't any make outs, Tomlinson" I say and he nods

"I really believe you" said Louis sarcastically and I hit the back of his head.

"In 3 .... 2 .... 1" I run onto the stage and hear the intro of Heartbreak weather "Good evening Paradise! This is Heartbreak weather" I shout through the microphone and start playing the guitar.

After the second song, I look out on the crowd and yell "Paradise, you are amazing" through the microphone. The screams fill my ears

"So I have one last song for you, and this is a special song" I say and look at Harry

"It's a song that's about how I feel, about this person, about how much I love him" I look at Harry again, Liam and Louis have stepped back and I see that Harry looks confused.

"Harry" I say and reach my hand out, Louis and Liam give him a gentle push forward and Harry walks over to me.

"Harry Styles everyone" I say and the screams get louder. I pressed a kiss on Harry's lips

"What's this" I hear Harry say softly.

"trust me" I say and he nods.

I put Harry next to me and I look at him

"I wrote this song, maybe this was the song that I wrote the fastest without doubting if it was good. Because I wrote this from my heart, when I thought of you the words and the memories came up quickly and I wanted to play it for you with everyone here" I say.

I let go of Harry's hand, nodding to my bandmates. I hear the intro start and I give Harry a smile before I start singing.

That first night we were standing at your door

Fumbling for your keys, then I kissed you  
Ask me if I want to come inside  
'Cause we didn't want to end the night  
Then you took my hand, and I followed you

Yeah, I see us in black and white  
Crystal clear on a star lit night  
In all your gorgeous colors  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life  
See you standing in your dress  
Swear in front of all our friends  
There'll never be another  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life

Now, we're sitting here in your living room  
Telling stories while we share a drink or two  
And there's a vision I've been holding in my mind  
We're 65 and you ask  
"When did I first know?" I always knew

Yeah, I see us in black and white  
Crystal clear on a star lit night  
In all your gorgeous colors  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life  
See you standing in your dress  
Swear in front of all our friends  
There'll never be another  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life

I want the world to witness  
When we finally say I do  
It's the way you love  
I gotta give it back to you  
I can't promise picket fences  
Or sunny afternoons  
But, at night when I close my eyes

I see us in black and white  
Crystal clear on a star lit night  
There'll never be another  
I promise that I'll love ya

I see us in black and white  
Crystal clear on a star lit night  
In all your gorgeous colors  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life  
See you standing in your dress  
Swear in front of all our friends  
There'll never be another  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life

I stop playing the guitar and Jason takes my guitar over from me and I put my hand in my pocket and grab the box. With a deep breath as I look at Harry and I continued the song capella. Every instrument stopped playing, except for Connor, who is playing the Violin very softly.

There'll never be another  
I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life.

I get on my knee and open the box. I see Harry gently shake his head and a tear trickles down his cheek.

"I mean every word Harry, there will never be another who makes me feel the way you make me feel, I don't want another person that makes me feel that way. I promise I will love you for the rest of my life ... Haz, will you marry me" my voice trembles.

But a smile spreads across my face as Harry nods yes and took the hand away from his mouth "yes" he says and he pulls me up and I put my arms around his waist. When his arms are around my neck. I hold him tightly and smile into his neck.

"Oh my god, Niall" I hear him say softly

I gently push him away and grab his face with both of my hands, I brush the tears from his cheeks with my thumbs and he laughs softly. New tears replace them. I take his hand and slide the ring onto his finger. I look at Harry and there is a big smile on his face, I bring his hand to my lips and press a kiss on the ring.

Then I come back to reality and hear loud screams around us and I press Harry against me and smile at him.

"Niall" he says softly

I take his chin and kiss him on the lips

"I love you H" I mumble against his lips before pressing my lips firmly back onto his.

I say goodbye to the crowd and walk backstage with Harry in my arms. When we get off the stage Harry hugs me again and I hold him tightly and kiss his forehead.

''I can't believe it'' says Harry and he looks at me, I smiled and grab his hand with the ring around it

''Remember when we made a wish in that fountain on our first date?'' I ask and Harry nods

''I wished we could get our happily ever after, that I'd spend the rest of my life with you, and now'' I press a kiss on his hand and Harry bites his lip, but I see the big smile.

''I love you Niall'' he says and presses himself to me back into my arms. I happily hold him close to my body.

Soon I feel several arms around us and I smile when I see Liam and Louis

''Congratulations!'' Says Liam and I let go of Harry to hug Liam back.

I see Louis hug Harry, he whispers something in Harry's ear and I see Harry blush when he looks at me and I give him a smile.

"You did it mate" laughs Louis as he hugs me and I laugh

"It couldn't be better than this" I say

"It is beautiful, really, so romantic'' says Louis and I smile.

''Mom'' I hear Harry say.

I look up and smile, Anne is holding Harry's hand with one hand and the other holding Harry's face and wiping the tears that fall down Harry's cheeks.

''I don't know it anymore, everything flies through me'' he laughs through his big smile.

''Congratulations son'' says dad who stands next to me with mom.

"I'm so happy for you" Mom says and she hugs me and I smile again, unable to stop.

"I'm so happy" I says and Mom smiles

"I always knew you were going to end up together" Mom says and I look at Harry who is standing in an embrace with his mother.

"Me too" I say and laugh.

Anne and Harry walk up to us and I put my arms around his waist and holding him close to me ''and this boy also asked my permission'' says Anne and Harry looks at me startled.

''you did?'' he asks and I nod

"Ofcourse, I needed to know if our parents agree with this" I say and Harry leans his head against mine.

"You're too nice" says Harry and I take his hand

"Only for you I say and press a kiss on his ring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We get home and soon I press Harry onto the couch, laying on top of him and looking at him smiling. My hand rakes through his hair and I stroke his face.

"I didn't seen this coming Ni" says Harry and I smile

"You weren't supposed to know anything about it" I say and he looks at the ring

"It is so beautiful" Harry says softly and I kiss on his cheek

"I love you" I say and he looks at me with a big smile

"And I love you" he says and I press a kiss on his lips,

"So you see us in black and white?" He asks and I laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it!


End file.
